Compositions and weatherable multilayer articles comprising resorcinol arylate chain members are known. See Published patent application Nos. EP 1124878 and WO 00/69945, pages 27–30, describes multilayered articles in the following manner: “The multilayer articles typically have outstanding initial gloss, improved initial color, weatherability, impact strength, and resistance to organic solvents encountered in their final applications.” Page 27, paragraph 2, states: “The material of the substrate layer in the articles of this invention may be at least one thermoplastic polymer, whether addition or condensation prepared. Condensation polymers include, but are not limited to, polycarbonates, particularly aromatic polycarbonates, polyphenylene ethers, polyetherimides, polyesters ****.” The second paragraph on page 29, states: “Multilayer articles encompassed by the invention also include those comprising at least one glass layer. Typically any glass layer is a substrate layer, although multilayer articles comprising a thermally stable polymer coating layer interposed between a glass layer and a substrate layer are also contemplated. Depending upon the nature of the coating and glass layers, at least one adhesive interlayer may be beneficially employed between any glass layer and any thermally stable polymer coating layer. The adhesive interlayer may be transparent, opaque or translucent. For many applications it is preferred that the interlayer be optically transparent in nature and generally have a transmission of greater than about 60% and a haze value less than about 3% with no objectionable color.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,247 to Bang et al describes a compression molding process for forming a fiber free layer adjacent a composite bulk layer where a resin layer and the bulk layer are compressed in a an insulated mold so that the heat of the bulk layer heats the fiber free layer until it is molten while the layers are being compressed.
The prior art refers manufacture multilayer articles and attaching or coating substrate layer, typically by adhesion using a tie layer.